sims4hotcomplicationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominic Pizzazz
Dominic Pizzaz is the husband of Penny Pizzazz and the ex-husband of Moira Fyres. He currently lives in Brindleton Bay. Biography Prior to the series Dominic married Moira and the two lived a happy life in Windenburg, together with their two daughters - Siobhan and Morgan. Dominic also started his career as a DJ at local clubs. Season 1 Dominic works in the club one night and sees Penny Pizzazz. He finds her hot and - as he is in a bit of a midlife crisis - decides to give in to his desires. The two have sex and begin an affair. The next day, he brings Marcus Flex with him to Penny's apartment and the three engage in a threesome. This arrangement continues for quite some time. One morning, Dominic's daughter Siobhan reads on Penny's blog that she is pregnant. Dominic realizes he is the father of the baby as he is the only one to do vaginal with Penny during their threesomes. He goes to San Myshuno that night to try and end things with Penny, but ends up having drunken sex with her in the bathroom of a nightclub. He then drunkenly asks to stay with her. Penny posts about it on her blog, effectively ending Dominic's marriage to Moira. Season 2 - Season 3 - Season 4 - Season 5 Dominic becomes the father of twins Jace and Ella. He also gets a contract with a small record label, allowing him to stay at home and work on his music - when there is time. One morning, Penny disappears during her jog, prompting a search which comes up empty. Season 6 As Penny is still missing, Dominic steps into the role of "single father of six". To cope with all of this, he takes up drinking at the bar. One night, he meets Samuel Corley and confronts him about Penny's disappearance. He later meets and has sex with Jenna Perry. Dominic and Jenna continue this routine - drinking and having sex at bars - until Jenna comes by the house and convinces Dominic that they should help each other cope with their lives by being friends instead of sex buddies. Sex Partners Moira Fyres Moira and Dominic were married for several years and lived a happy life in Windenburg. Unbeknownst to Moira, Dominic started seeing Penny after meeting the social media star during a night out. When this was revealed to Moira, their marriage ended. Relationship status Divorced. Penny Pizzazz Dominic and Penny first hooked up during a club night organized by Penny. They later continued to meet, often accompanied by Marcus Flex. After a drunken night out, Dominic asked to move in with Penny - and Penny made a blog post that ended Dominic's marriage to Moira. Their relationship turned bad after this, but changed back to being loving and positive during a vacation in Selvadorada, where the two spontaneously got married. While reviewing a new night club, Dominic and Penny (both drunk) ended up participating in a public sex orgy. Their partners (Samuel Corley, Jackson Landgraab and Justin Delgato), later joined them for another round at the couples' apartment. Unbeknownst to Dominic, this was where Penny's affair with Samuel started. When he found out he was angry and considered a divorce, but Penny convinced him to stay after showing him their new home in Brindleton Bay. Relationship status Wife. Marcus Flex Marcus often joined Dominic and Penny Pizzazz for a threesome during the start of their relationship. Relationship status Ex-lovers. Samuel Corley Samuel was a member of the group who had sex with Penny and Dominic at a newly opened night club. The group later also had sex at the Pizzazz's apartment. Samuel and Dominic have not seen each other since and - unbeknownst to Dominic - Samuel is currently having an affair with his wife. At some point, Dominic did find out Samuel was Penny's old lover. After Penny's disappearance, Dominic and Samuel have a confrontation in a bar. Relationship status Ex-lovers. Jackson Landgraab Jackson was a member of the group who had sex with Penny and Dominic at a newly opened night club. The group later also had sex at the Pizzazz's apartment. Jackson and Dominic have not met up since then. Relationship status Ex-lovers. Justin Delgato Justin was a member of the group who had sex with Penny and Dominic at a newly opened night club. The group later also had sex at the Pizzazz's apartment. Jackson and Dominic have not met up since then. Relationship status Ex-lovers. Jenna Perry Jenna and Dominic met at a bar and became drinking buddies, then sex buddies. They kept up this routine for quite some time. They then decided to just be friends and organize play dates for their kids. Relationship status Ex-lovers. Children With Moira Fyres File:siobhan-huntington.png|Siobhan Huntington File:morgan-munch-dark.png|Morgan Munch With Penny Pizzazz File:pizzazz-zion-teen.png|Zion Pizzazz File:rory-pizzazz-child.png|Rory Pizzazz* File:pizzazz-jessie-child.png|Jessie Pizzazz* File:pizzazz-kailee-child.png|Kailee Pizzazz* File:pizzazz-ella-child.png|Ella Pizzazz File:pizzazz-jace-child.png|Jace Pizzazz With Jenna Perry File:perry-gracelynn-toddler.png|Gracelynn Perry With Eliza McCabe File:siobhan-huntington.png|Siobhan Huntington File:morgan-munch-dark.png|Morgan Munch File:pizzazz-zion-teen.png|Zion Pizzazz File:rory-pizzazz-child.png|Rory Pizzazz* File:pizzazz-jessie-child.png|Jessie Pizzazz* File:pizzazz-kailee-child.png|Kailee Pizzazz* File:pizzazz-ella-child.png|Ella Pizzazz File:pizzazz-jace-child.png|Jace Pizzazz File:perry-gracelynn-toddler.png|Gracelynn Perry Ex-lovers. Children With Eliza McCabe File:siobhan-huntington.png|Siobhan Huntington File:morgan-munch-dark.png|Morgan Munch File:pizzazz-zion-teen.png|Zion Pizzazz File:rory-pizzazz-child.png|Rory Pizzazz* File:pizzazz-jessie-child.png|Jessie Pizzazz* File:pizzazz-kailee-child.png|Kailee Pizzazz* File:pizzazz-ella-child.png|Ella Pizzazz File:pizzazz-jace-child.png|Jace Pizzazz File:perry-gracelynn-toddler.png|Gracelynn Perry Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Windenburg Category:San Myshuno Category:Brindleton Bay Category:Fyres Family Category:Pizzazz Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 - edit